Hugo Boss
by Yume Musume
Summary: EreJean Week 2k19: Formal wear. ¡Eso era! Todo era culpa de Hugo Boss por hacer tan hermosa ropa, sí, eso. Como la ropa le gustaba tanto, se sentía confundido. / JeanxEren / ShonenAi / Día 5.


**Disclaimer**: _Shingeki no Kyoujin_ no me pertenece. Es propiedad de _Hajime Isayama._

* * *

_Día #5:_

**F.**ormal **W.**ear

—Eren se viste mal —espetó secamente Levi, el director del departamento de marketing —. Pareces vago.

Jean trató de aguantar la carcajada, más por temor a su jefe que al castaño. Era verdad: el bigote no le salía por completo y parecía mugre sobre el labio, su cabello siempre tenía nudos y se esponjaba a pesar de ser lacio. ¿Acaso no conocía los cepillos? Nunca llevaba ropa que no gritara a leguas que era un flojo de primera y tomaba lo primero que encontraba. Al menos, estaban seguros de que todos los días se bañaba y perfumaba, pero no era particularmente agradable a la vista. Había sido contratado por sus habilidades como diseñador gráfico, ni siquiera estaba titulado, pero el sujeto de recursos humanos había encontrado más útil su capacidad que un papelucho.

—¿Jean? —aunque su jefe era muy bajito, inspiraba respeto y mucho temor —Llévalo a comprar ropa. Tendrán el día libre después de eso.

—¡¿Qué?! —hablaron al unísono los otros.

—Con todo respeto, no fui contratado para ser niñera del pordiosero —su ceño fruncido anunciaba su molestia.

—Tenemos una reunión muy importante con los editores de una prestigiosa revista y este mocoso es la parte más importante para que los promotores sigan apoyándonos —ni siquiera los miraba —, así que irás tú, eres el mejor vestido.

—Creo que usted se viste mejor, jefe —trató de liberarse de tal responsabilidad.

—Ya lo sé, pero no seré pilmama de éste. Ahora váyanse, que tengo una cita para jugar Monopoly con el presidente Erwin.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de cristal un poco abrumados por la información recibida. Ni hablar, no había nada más qué hacer que obedecer lo que se les había encomendado. Jean sólo atinó a darle un golpecito en el hombro al otro para que lo siguiera, mientras que el castaño, con las entrañas revueltas al ser enviado a cambiar su apariencia con el chico que le gustaba, lo seguía de cerca. No quería fijar la vista en su compañero pues, aunque no lo admitiera, tenía tiempo ya fijándose en lo guapo que le parecía, sí, incluso con su cara de caballo, y en esa actitud de líder que sólo él parecía desarrollar en la oficina. Tampoco prestó atención suficiente en el entorno y las calles por las que pasaban. Al trabajar en el centro de la ciudad, la zona comercial de alta costura se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras.

En el distrito Trost se alojaban todas las tiendas de diseñador que pudieran imaginar, así como barberías, estéticas y tiendas que complementaban un outfit de primera. Kirstein lo dirigió a una barbería: Macho's barber shop, se podía leer en una placa. Un lugar con asientos de piel reclinables, seguro que era algo realmente caro, pero la empresa pagaría por todo. El chico más bajo paseó sus ojos de un lado a otro, mirando todo a su alrededor, seguro que los cuchicheos eran por él. Odiaba estar ahí.

—Ya he hablado con el encargado y te afeitarán y arreglarán el cabello —señaló la tienda que estaba cruzando la calle —. Cuando acabes, ve a buscarme a Hugo Boss.

No se detuvo a ver la reacción ajena, sólo salió de la barbería y cruzó la calle con sumo cuidado de no ser arrollado. Afortunadamente, era temprano y no había mucha gente en la calle, si se tratara de la tarde-noche, podían dar por hecho que estaría lleno. Al entrar a la boutique, los encargados le saludaron y sólo asintió con la cabeza, no podía decirles qué quería porque no sabía qué mierda se le vería bien al vago aquel. Probablemente sólo necesitaba buscar algo que fuera hermoso por sí mismo y rezaría por qué las habilidades de un estilista de primera fueran suficiente como para embellecer a ese tonto. Suspiró buscando entre el lugar: ojalá fuera más agraciado. No podía engañarse y sabía que algo en la actitud de Eren era lo suficientemente atractivo, es decir, era hábil y hablaba con determinación, pocas veces lo había visto dudar de sus decisiones, pero era tan desaliñado que no admitiría, ni siquiera a su consciencia, que sentía atracción por él.

Sus pensamientos y desesperación por encontrar la prenda adecuada lo hizo perder noción del tiempo. Los vendedores ya tenían un montecito de prendas que quería que el otro se probara, incluso si no conocía su talla, podía tratar de intuirla, pero si alguno de los modelos no se hallaba en una medida similar y tenían que hacer composturas, bueno, eso podía tomar varios días y no, no los tenían. Sintió que alguien tocó su hombro y supuso de inmediato que era el joven que lo estaba atendiendo.

—Quisiera apartar también éste —se giró y se topó con un rostro conocido, pero no logró identificarlo de inmediato, no fue sino hasta que aquellos ojos esmeralda lo miraron con desprecio, que entendió quién era —. ¿Eren?

—No, soy el hada de los dientes —frunció el entrecejo, ¿se estaba burlando de él? —. ¡Claro que soy yo!

—¡¿Qué?! —tragando saliva esperaba que su cuerpo se calmara. ¿Cómo es que lucía tan malditamente atractivo? —Así que no eres un duende bajo todo ese pelo, ¿eh?

—Supongo —ladeó la cabeza, mirándose en el espejo junto a ellos —. ¿Ya escogiste algo? Quiero irme.

—¡¿Qué?!—permanecía alterado pero no sabía porqué, o no quería admitirlo —Si todo esto es tu culpa —le entregó un par de trajes, uno azul y uno blanco y lo empujó hacia el probador —. ¿Acaso era muy difícil irte a cortar el cabello? ¡Tan bien que te ves!

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Afortunadamente, Jaeger entró a cambiarse y no tuvo oportunidad de ver su rostro, enrojecido y completamente asustado de sí mismo. Suspiró y trató de mantener la cordura antes de que ese malestar en el estómago lo invadiera y se delatara por completo. Necesitaba buscar camisas: se paseó por el lugar y encontró una preciosa, azul, uno de los más tenues que había visto. De nuevo, trató de adivinar su talla, de todas maneras podían buscar una que tuviera las medidas de manga y cuello como debían ser, sólo necesitaba visualizar las prendas. Entró al probador y tocó la puerta donde había entrado, eran los únicos clientes en el lugar y no había manera de equivocarse.

—Abre la puerta, traje una camisa —dio un paso hacia atrás para que el otro lo dejara entregarle la prenda pero nada lo había preparado para eso: ya se había puesto el traje más claro. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era color crema y no marfil, lo que le sentaba de maravilla a Eren. Su respiración se agitó un poco y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, aunque no traía camisa y era más grande de los hombros, resaltaba tan bien en su cuerpo que no podía respirar —. ¡Quítatelo! ,¡Es feo! —gruñó arrojando la ropa que recién le había llevado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tú la escogiste! —gruñó mientras se desabotonaba el saco y dejaba al descubierto sus pectorales.

—¡En ti se ve horrible —no lograba dejar de mirarlo y, encima de todo, ahora alardeaba no ser sólo un ñoño bueno en la edición, sino un maldito galán de telenovela —¡Te odio!

Azotó la puerta y caminó hasta salir de la tienda, necesitaba aire fresco o contaminado, no importaba ya. Se llevó la mano hasta el rostro. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Apoyó su cuerpo en el escaparate de la tienda y respiró agitado. Hijo de puta, estaba jugando con él, ¿acaso ya sabía que se sentía atraído? ¿Era tan obvio?

—¿Señor? —el vendedor lo llamó desde el límite de la tienda y sólo atinó a mirarlo —Su amigo le llama.

—¡Oh! Gracias —él no era su amigo —. ¿Qué quieres? —ojalá le hubieran avisado que era para que viera el otro traje. Frunció el ceño: ¡Se seguía viendo bien! Maldito, hijo de puta.

—¿Cómo se ve? —se giró abriendo la gabardina azul marino y dejando ver la camisa que recién le había llevado con un chaleco, conjunto del traje.

—Ya, lleva eso —se giró, no quería verlo —. Estoy cansado y te ves igual de mal con todo —erráticamente, sus ojos se movían con histeria.

Tras haber pedido que hicieran algunas composturas, mínimas, se fueron de ahí. Esperaron un rato pues corrían con suerte y el encargado estaría ahí en algunos minutos, por lo que pudieron escoger los zapatos y una corbata azul, satinada, justo del mismo todo que todo lo demás. Jean no pensaba esperar a que terminaran con eso, así que se fue de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Dijo estar aburrido, pero la verdad era que no soportaría demasiado viendo a ese nuevo diseñador que le habían presentado. Al llegar a su casa en taxi, se tumbó en la cama mientras desabrochaba su chaleco y cubría su rostro con el antebrazo. Los recuerdos de Eren sin camisa, sus ojos tan expresivos y su silueta en el traje Hugo Boss. ¡Eso era! Todo era culpa de Hugo Boss por hacer tan hermosa ropa, sí, eso. Como la ropa le gustaba tanto, se sentía confundido. Era mejor buscar cómo hacer competencia a tan agradable ropa, pero él sabía qué ponerse: un traje Armani negro, mismo diseñador de la corbata carmín, que resaltaba por sus aplicaciones satinadas sobre la camisa grana de Alexander Wang y zapatos de Z Zegna. Oh, sí. Ese tonto no sabría de dónde le habían llovido las pedradas durante la reunión.

Pasó el resto de la tarde y noche con sentimientos encontrados entre la competitividad de vencer la estética de Jaeger y la emoción de haberlo visto tan bien parecido. Sin darse cuenta, entre ideas, se quedó dormido.

El reloj lo despertó con tiempo suficiente como para bañarse y arreglarse con las prendas que había decidido. Remató todo con un pañuelo del mismo color del conjunto y se puso en camino al trabajo. Llegó antes que el otro tonto y que la mayoría de sus compañeros, incluso antes de que su jefe se hiciera presente. Triunfante, se asomó por la ventana, estaban en el décimo piso y la vista era peculiar. Podría haber estado ahí, fisgoneando a los transeúntes, si no fuera porque una mano lo sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la oficina de Ackerman.

—¡¿Qué mierda te sucede?! —su reclamo se vio mellado por la visión frente a él: Eren lo había hecho bien, se había peinado adecuadamente y olía exquisito, como siempre. Vestía aquel traje azul marino que habían comprado y no podía haber vista más exquisita para él en ese momento. Si acaso no frunciera el ceño, sería perfecto pero, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Le estaba reclamando?

—¿Te divertirte burlándote de mí? —¿de qué hablaba? —¡Todos me han estado mirando como un bicho raro! Seguro que te gustó reírte al escoger esta ropa para mí —Jean alzó la ceja mientras se acercaba. No podía más, no podía.

—No te miran porque te veas mal —lo tomó con fuerza por la corbata y lo atrajo hasta él. Sin previo aviso besó sus labios cada vez más desesperado. Eren no supo qué pasaba, pero tampoco lo detuvo, al contrario, respondió con torpeza y dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara. Para su buena suerte, las personas afuera no podían ver cómo, entre caricias certeras, Jean había colocado al más bajito sobre el escritorio del jefe y trataba de abrir la camisa mientras su rodilla estimulaba la entrepierna, pues el espejo polarizado que cubría los vidrios sólo les permitía a ellos ver qué sucedía, así le gustaba a Levi; para su mala suerte, el dueño de la oficina había abierto y tenía unos segundos en el marco de la puerta y los miraba con asco.

—Háganme el favor de arreglarse porque es hora de la junta —justo antes de cerrar, les vio de reojo —. También quiero que desinfecten el lugar y quemen todo lo que hayan tocado.

Maldito Hugo Boss.


End file.
